The Cripple That is Within Us
by Raggazzed12
Summary: Kid Blink always believed as Tommy Cat did. He didn't think cripples were any good. Until one day, when he found the cripple, and welcomed him into the lodging house.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Author's Note: So, here is my next story. This one is before my last one, well, a few years before my last one. In the story "So's the Bronx", you read a summery of a story on how Crutchy came to the newsies and how Kid Blink helped him and basically saved him from starving, and everything else that the story included. But I decided later on that I would do an advanced story of that, just more detailed and longer, so that you would get that story and probably a few others along with that. So this is that story, advanced and longer.

It had been a hot day out and Kid Blink had sold papers all day, as always. Then he had come back and eaten with Mush and Racetrack. When he had gone home to the lodging house earlier than usual, he went into his bedroom. He was only 12, but had a room of his own because Tommy Cat favored him. He always told Blink that he would be the leader someday. Blink believed him. And so, Blink washed up and then decided to get a breathe of fresh air before he went to bed, mostly so that he could stare at the sky and imagine life in a rich family or something like that. When he opened the door, there it was. A skinny, green eyed, brown haired boy with a few freckles. The boy was lying on his side and looked exhausted. Blink bent down and got the boy into his arms and ran inside. He put the boy on his bottom bunk. The boy looked up at him.

And then Blink noticed it. He noticed that the boy's right leg was twisted and bent up. The boy was a cripple, a gimp. Tommy Cat would kill the both of them.

Tommy Cat hated cripples. Anybody that tried to fake a crippled leg that was from Manhattan, a newsie, was in deep trouble. And a real cripple from other boroughs would die if they came near Tommy Cat without telling him or with someone else. But there weren't any for that reason; until now. The boy was looking around, and the corners of his mouth turned up slightly, but he seemed to be scared of Blink and could see that Blink was worried.

And so, Blink kept the boy out of sight that evening. The cripple was not allowed to move, Blink had told him, and so he didn't. Tommy Cat walked in much later and didn't come into Blink's room, but headed to his own bed. Blink was relieved. He went to sleep, but it took a while because he was so worried.

That morning, he got down to see the cripple sitting up. Blink went to him and kneeled down in front of him so that they could so that they could talk.

"I'll get ya breakfast." Blink said. The boy nodded, but was quiet. "Don' ya be 'fraid ta talk ta me. I be friendly."

He thought maybe it was because of his eyepatch. But the boy still did not respond. Blink sighed and stood up, then went to get changed. Afterwards, he snuck out and came back with food for the cripple. He gave it to the boy, then told him that he had to work and would be back later, and that the boy must not leave the room. The boy only nodded in reply. Blink sighed reluctantly, the cripple was silent still.

Kid Blink had blond hair, blue eyes, except that you could only see one because the other one was blind and had an eyepatch, his left one that is, and he was strong. Tommy Cat liked him. But Blink figured not for much longer because of what he was hiding. All day long, Blink was worried for the cripple. He didn't quiet understand, but the minute he had seen the boy on the doorstep, he had realized and seemed to have taken the boy as a brother and had started to love him in a brotherly way, the way he felt about the other newsies as well.

And so, he spent the day worrying. He was selling with Mush, as always, but was distant and Mush noticed it. During lunch, Mush came over and sat with him. Blink had been staring out of the window.

"Hey, Blink, wha's da mattah?" asked Mush.

"Wha-? Oh, nutin'. Jus' tinkin'." replied Blink, who was thinking, but not about something he could tell Mush. The 11 year old Mush was curious and great friends with Blink.

"Da youse fell okay?" he asked Blink next.

"Yeah, I do. Jus' stop askin' me, an' I'll be alrigh'." said Blink. He wasn't going to tell anyone what was going on. He couldn't.

"Alright. By da way, Tommy Cat says hi an' he wants ta sell wid us dis afternoon." said Mush. Blink froze, nodded, but as Mush moved to the other table, he stayed frozen.

Kid Blink had always believed as Tommy Cat did. The older boy was 15 years old, and was leader because he was so tough and, well, just the way he was had made him likable and picked. Tommy wen as Tommy Cat, but his real name was Jake and was known as Jake often to many. He had blue eyes, red hair, and was very muscular and pretty tall. He was the leader, and Blink was one of his closest friends. Blink himself was more or less not being voted, but growing into the role of a newsie leader. And he agreed with Tommy Cat on the basic idea that cripples, or gimps, were not allowed.

So today, when Tommy Cat came and stood near him, then moved away only slightly, Blink felt treacherous. He was disappointed in himself for not telling Tommy Cat. But he knew, for the gimp's sake, he couldn't. Because he had realized that Tommy Cat would not hurt him. While he shouted out headlines, which were interesting enough that day, he thought about what he would do with the gimp when he got back. Kid Blink had no idea what he would do.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Author's Note: Okay, so here's chapter two. I am sorry for chapter one being so short, but I figure that the details are a mouthful, so it was a short one. This one will be longer, I promise. TeamJacob1998: Thank you for the compliment! I didn't think that this story would be any good, well, at least, really, really, really good, but okay, I guess it is! Nice to hear! This chapter has a little bit of violence, but it is suitable for as it is rated, just thought I would give everyone a heads up. So, here's chapter two!

That evening Blink went and ate and got food to take out to the cripple, and noone saw him, he hoped, and he snuck out. When he got to his room, there was the... cripple. _"No more using the word gimp."_ was what he thought, suddenly, when he got into the room. The younger boy was sitting in the bunk, and looked up at him with huge green eyes. Blink smiled and handed him the food, which the boy happily ate. But Blink realized how sickly, skinny, and deprived the boy looked. He also was in pain, at least a little bit of it, because when he moved suddenly he would moan and Blink almost thought he saw a tears one time. The next few days went on like this. The cripple hardly spoke and must've moved while Blink was gone because he always saw him sitting in his bunk.

Kid Blink knew he was acting strange around the others, but he still tried to hide it. He was caring for the cripple, and he liked it. But he still had to be careful. He was glad that Kloppman had never gone into his room. The older man respected his privacy and would only knock and yell at the door to wake Blink up. But Blink was aware of the danger his new friend was in.

Most of the days were peaceful. Blink spent two weeks worrying before anything actually happened. He had almost given up on worrying now. And then it happened. Blink had not been secretive enough. He had been in the bathroom.

A boy of about 9, named Flip, was a friend of his. There was also Red, who was a nice boy of about 14 years old. And Flip was more curious than Red. Not to mention the fact that a spy system had started to be used by Tommy Cat, to find out what Kid Blink was up to. Flip had been told to go into the room, as instructed by the leader, and see what Blink's problem was, but act like nothing was up. This was what Blink was later told. But in reality, Flip had been told to go in. He saw the cripple. Then he saw Blink emerge from the bathroom. Blink looked at Flip, and his eye widened in horror. Flip stood there, then ran. Blink stood up, scared and furious. He did not know what would happen. The cripple had laid down to sleep, and now he was terrified, but was lying very still, and Blink had covered all of him except his head with a blanket. Then Blink stood up, guarding the boy.

Then in came Tommy Cat, who was bright red in the face. He was followed by a few others. Actually, everyone had come. Tommy Cat was trying to see past Blink.

"Move it, Blink!" yelled Tommy Cat.

Blink wouldn't budge, he couldn't. He began to fight with Tommy Cat, punching and kicking, and dodging. He was a match for Tommy Cat, that is a truth. Then, he stopped and made sure he was still guarding the cripple. Tommy Cat tried to push Blink hard to the ground, and he did. But the leader soon saw the cripple.

"What is dis?!" he yelled.

"I found im by da door. He was scared. I got him in, but I couldn' tell youse." said Blink, who tried to get up, but two firm hands, the hands of two sixteen year old boys, held him down.

"Is gonna take it ou' on 'im, not youse. But ya all are gonna watch." Tommy Cat said.

He started, to Blink's horror, to hit the boy with a stick that another boy threw to him. The boy cried out. Blink felt terrible. The boy was hit all over. And he screamed. Tommy Cat tortured him something awful. Blink felt tears from his eye go down his left cheek. The boy was screaming horribly, and soon the tears burst. Blink could take it no longer.

"Let dis one in! No oders if ya want, but let dis one in! Stop, Is won' let ya touch him no more!" Blink yelled. Tommy Cat stopped.

The boys let go of Blink, who ran to the boy who he held in his arms. The other boys were silent. Tommy Cat agreed to Blink's request, Blink knew this because he had stopped. The cripple cried, and Blink felt the tears leak into his shirt. Tommy Cat glared.

The other boys watched Blink, he could feel their eyes, and Tommy Cat was watching him in amazement and disgust. Blink didn't care. He was holding the boy and was defying Tommy Cat's law, that now did not exist.

"He got a name?" asked Red.

Blink and the boy had not really worked this out. He looked at the boy, who looked back, then whispered to Blink.

"Last name's Morris." was all he said.

"His las' name be Morris. But we ain't gotta name, his firs' one, picked out." Blink said in reply to Red, wondering what the boy's real first name was.

"We'll pick one ou' if he survives. Righ' now he's jus' gimp." said Tommy Cat, suddenly.

"Shuddap, Tommy." Blink said, enraged at Tommy Cat for saying that. "Was dis youse intention?"

"Nah, jus' an idea. If he does survive, den wes can name 'im." replied Tommy Cat.

"Youse ain't evah gonna understand, are ya?" Blink yelled at him. "Dis ain't da kinda ting youse should be allowed ta do. Dis boy heah, he's a cripple, an' dat's why I'm gonna take care of him!"

The boy was still crying, or sobbing, as it could be called, and Blink felt his shirt become more and more wet where the boy's head was. Tommy cat was staring at Blink, who wasn't looking at him as he held the sobbing boy in his arms. Kid Blink felt the boy's body relax, and felt his own body relax, and he just sat there. Tommy Cat left the room, as did all of the boys. They had seen Kid Blink cry, and Blink knew they wouldn't forget it.

That night, Blink went to sleep rather restlessly. He had laid the boy down, for the boy had cried himself to sleep, and then Blink had gone up to the top bunk. He finally fell asleep, worn out and worried-out from the day.

And when he woke up, he went down. The cripple was up, but his right eye was bruised and swollen shut so that he couldn't see out of it. He was beaten and bruised all over. Blink asked him if he was hungry, but the boy shook his head. Blink grew more worried, if that was possible, and he brought food for the boy anyway.

Mush stayed with him all day and comforted him. Blink didn't object, but felt that the other newsies were staying slightly away from him. The cripple was the reason, he knew, but Blink didn't care. He was worried for the younger boy. He didn't know what would happen to him. The boy was so weak and seemingly beaten and frail, Blink wondered how he could ever make it.

In the evening, after dinner, and getting extra food, Blink went back to the lodging house by himself. When he opened his bedroom door, he saw Kloppman sitting on the edge of the boy's lower bunk with ice on the boy's eye. Blink walked over.

"How did youse find ou'?" he asked.

"Tommy told me it all. He ain't happy with you, I can tell you that." replied Kloppman.

"Is know. Bu' dis wasn' good at all." said Blink, trying to tell the man how he felt.

"I know as well. It ain't acceptable, but that's just the way things are with Tommy. I'll leave now, I have got to get the others get up and ready for bed." the man answered, and then he left, leaving the ice where it was.

Blink went over to boy and sat down. The boy looked at him.

"I nevah wanted it ta get like dis." Blink told him, and the boy nodded, in, rather, agreement. "It's jus' dat Is can't let ya starve or nothin' like dat, so's we gotta deal wid it together."

He looked at the younger boy and knew he understood . He realized that the boy seemed to have a harder life than himself. And that having someone bing nice to him was a first in a long time for the cripple. Blink looked around the room, then back at the boy. He saw that the boy was watching his every move.

"I brought ya food, heah youse go." Blink said, handing the food to him. The boy took it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Author's Note: Yes, here is Chapter Three. I would just like to comment here on some of the reviews I have been getting. Yes, Tommy Cat is not the nice character here and is really mean to cripples, but ... just wait. That was a clue, by the way. And yes, here is your next chapter. So here we go!

Blink went to get ready for bed and when he came out, he saw that the cripple had eaten a bit of food, and he was relieved at that. Then the door of his room opened. It was Tommy Cat, and he saw the boy and Blink when he walked out.

"Whatcha wan', Tommy?" asked Blink, his voice growing cold, and he didn't feel scared.

"Ise jus'... look, we don't got no room for dis kid!" said Tommy Cat.

"Yeah we'se do. In heah. An' dere are beds out dere. Youse want trouble, eh? I'll give ya trouble! Dis is not da ting ta do in dis case, an' youse know it! Leave him be, alright? Jus' wait, don't torture me or him any farther!" Blink yelled, knowing that the other boys would hear.

"Well, youse ain't da leader, sos ya can't do dis!"

"Youse aint a judge, don' judge people by dere outside looks. An' dis is wrong. Jus' plain wrong."

"Blink, ya only fell bad for dis boy 'cause youse are basically a crip as well!" Tommy Cat yelled. Some boys had opened the door, and were frozen. Blink felt his anger flare up like a volcano.

"Dat is da stupidest ting I've evah heard! I ain't really a crippled person, maybe in some people's pointa view, which is har' 'nough for me, but' youse got no idea what it's like! At all." he shouted. "Da youse know what it's like ta have people make fun of ya? Say youse a fake? Talk 'bout ya? Say ya look funny? It's bad 'nough for me, now jus' tink of dat worse for someone with a crippled leg! Dey can get hurt badly. An' if ya tink I'm a cripple, den look at youself. Dere's more fake tings 'bout you den dere is 'bout me! Youse are twisted, jus' like a cripple."

Tommy Cat looked stuned. Kid Blink had moved up right in front of him and was glaring at him. The cripple was watching with wide eyes. Blink was now just plain angry. Tommy Cat put his hand up.

"Look, I ain't tryin' ta say dis, but ya don't understand why I do dis." Tommy Cat started.

"Yeah I do. It's cause youse fadder was a cripple. An' ya hated him. Youse thought he was terrible, an' idiot. Da reason he was a cripple was cause he got hurt workin' one day. He loved ya, an' wanted ta take care of youse. But he couldn't. Den he died, but before dat, he told ya dat he loved youse. Den youse nevah wanted ta see anudder cripple again, 'cause it had killed your fadder." Blink said, explaining it mostly to the other newsies. The cripple on the bed was staring at Tommy Cat now in horror and amazement.

Tommy Cat started to walk out. But Blink talked to him again.

"Dat's why all dis has happened. Dis is why he's hurt. An' why youse did it." said Blink, more quietly now. Tommy Cat stopped walking and nodded.

"If he survives, den we pick a name. Bu' I ain't making no guarantees, cause Is don't know if dis is a good idea." said Tommy Cat, and he left, as did the others from the door.

Kid Blink went over to the cripple who was watching him again. The boy looked up at him, and Blink knew that he, the boy, was in pain, and a lot of it. He was going to struggle. The boy was struggling already. Blink wanted to help him badly. He sat next to him, and the boy put his head on Blink's shoulder. Blink stayed there until the boy had fallen asleep. Then Blink went to his bunk and to sleep, extremely worried.

Blink awoke that morning to the sound of someone crying out in pain. Just once, but enough to render Blink awake. He got down quickly, but the boy was still asleep. Blink got dressed, and almost went out, but he saw through his window that it was snowing. And snowing hard. He'd almost forgotten that it was that time of year. A blizzard was raging. They couldn't work. Blink sighed and then went to the cripple. The boy woke up.

"Dere's a blizzard, we's ain't gonna work today." he informed the boy, who only nodded. "We's need ta give youse a name. Bu' Tommy doesn't wanna do it yet."

They both knew why. Blink didn't like the "why" at all. But he knew it was sensible. The boy didn't look like he'd make it. Blink figured he wouldn't. But nonetheless, he still cared for the boy. He gave him extra blankets that some boys found and then went out into the hall.

Blink enjoyed, or normally did, being with the others during snow, because often times they would talk or play. The younger ones, which could have included himself, would be play or talk, the older ones would talk and talk only. Blink couldn't play anything that required eye-hand coordination because he only had one eye so his depth perception was horrible. But he would only talk. Mush was with him all of the time that day. At one point, Mush wanted to see the cripple, so they went to Blink's room. Blink was only willing to do so because Mush was his closest friend.

They went in and found the boy asleep. Mush watched him and Blink stood next to Mush.

"He shore is skinny an' tall lookin'. He evah get up?" asked Mush.

"I tink only when I ain't in heah. Oder dan dat, I have nevah seen 'im walk." replied Blink.

"Dat's... well, da ya tink he'll make it?"

"I don't really. He's beaten bad, an' dis is jus' worse. But maybe. Dere is hope." said Blink. He knew there was. The cripple could make it, he had to.

Mush put his arm around Blink's shoulder. Blink knew then that Mush cared. He cared for the boy, even if only just a little bit. And Kid Blink felt so happy and relieved at this, he couldn't explain it. He was so relieved that someone else understood, at least just a little bit. He turned to Mush, and smiled slightly at him, who smiled back.

"Let's go back to da oders." Blink suggested, and they both went out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Author's Note: Okay, so I lied. I am in New York still, and I am updating. But, that doesn't matter since no one else cares, you are all just going to be happy that I am doing this at all. So here's chapter four. I hope you enjoy it, and here's exciting news, I am working on another Newsies story! Yay! In the meantime, here is chapter four.

The day went slowly by. Trapped inside, Blink felt that the other newsies were still avoiding him. He was trying not to care. Even Tommy Cat tried to move away or not talk to him at all. Blink wondered if he should care, but decided that he didn't care at all what the others thought. All he was thinking about was the boy in his bedroom, lying there, week and beaten. Blink was determined to help the boy.

Then, at the end of the day, Tommy Cat showed his feelings towards Blink even more. He was in the hall at the same area as Blink, and came over.

"So, youse still protectin' dat gimp?" he asked.

"Why, yeas, as a mattah of fact." Blink replied, the others, all of them, were watching now.

"Ya know, dere ain't no reason ta worry ovah him."

"What youse gotta say 'bout it? Youse nevah had ta do dis."

"Don' get smart wid me, Blink, I ain't in da mood."

"Den don' bother askin' me questions." said Blink.

"Shaddap, or youse gonna regret it."

"Sos youse." said Blink, and Tommy Cat moved up in front of him. "Ise gotta right ta help oders."

"Shaddap, Blink!" yelled Tommy Cat, and he punched Blink.

They threw blows at each other. Tommy Cat suddenly punched Blink, hard, really hard, in Blink's bad left eye, and so hard that the patch, which many said was just a prop, slipped. Blink felt immense pain go through his body. That one blow made his whole body feel pain. He screamed and fell.

The other boys looked in wonder at Blink's left eye. It was still there, yet glazed over and as blue as his other one. Blink, in the meantime, only felt pain, and felt that he saw pain. Tommy Cat stood there, looking astonished at what he had done, and at Blink's eye. He stood there, huffing. No one moved or dared to. Blink just lay there, trying to move, but he couldn't because of the pain.

Tommy Cat finally recuperated. But it was Mush who dragged Blink up. Blink pushed Mush's hand away. He managed to get his eye patch back on, somehow. Everyone was watching him. Blink looked at Tommy Cat and gave him a glare through his one eye, which Tommy Cat found quite intimidating. The older boy shrank, or seemed to. Blink knew now what Tommy Cat thought of him. He hadn't helped him, had been reluctant to. And he had punched Blink in the wrong eye. Now Blink, who was still in pain, was angry, extremely angry. He looked at the other boys, who still seemed to be amazed at his eye. Had they all doubted that he was really blind in one eye? Apparently they had indeed. Some of the youngest looked almost scared. Blink grimaced in pain suddenly, and gave Tommy Cat one last look, then walked out alone. He went back to his room and found the cripple to be awake. The boy looked at him and Blink smiled slightly and went over to the bunk.

"How ya doin'?" he asked. The boy shrugged.

"Okay. It hurts." was all that he said.

"We'se jus' gonna hafta ge' through dis together." He said. The boy smiled, and his smile seemed to light up the room.

And so, they tried. Blink watched over the boy each day and he was surprised that the boy was still alive two days later. But he was. Tommy Cat, it seemed, had given up on Blink. But Blink, at the present moment, didn't care at all. The cripple was getting better. He walked now when Blink was there, and Blink saw how tall and thin boy really was. For a 10 year old he was pretty tall. He would hobble around the room on a crutch that Kloppman had gotten him, and Blink would watch. He was amazed at how well the boy managed to survive.

So the cripple needed a name now. Blink went to Tommy Cat one day for the first time in what seemed like weeks, and told him that the boy had managed to survive.

"Wese gonna need a name. Ise got one." he told Tommy Cat.

"What is it, den? Gimp?" asked Tommy Cat scowling.

"Well, no, youse nose how he gotta crutch, right? Well, one day he came up wid a name all by hisself. Crutchy. Crutchy Morris."

"Crutchy?" asked Tommy Cat. "'Kay den, go wid it. I don't care."

Blink walked away feeling triumphant. He went to his room and told the boy, Crutchy, that he would from now on be known as Crutchy Morris. The boy nodded.

"Dat'll show Tommy." said Blink. Crutchy didn't have to respond, he just smiled.

Blink swore that his smile lit up entire rooms. Crutchy was so optimistic all of time. It was true, because he always was looking on the bright side of things. Blink had realized that long ago when the boy was healing. Now the boy would have to get along with the others.

Author's Note: There you go. "But I was a star for one whole minute.." sorry , I was listening to this while typing. Should I continue this story, is my question for you all. Should I? I think I will. At any rate, reply and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Author's Note: Okay. So, by popular demand, I am continuing this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter as you did all of the others. My next Newsies story is going to be posted as well, as soon as I get done typing this one. But, here we go! Chapter five!

For the next few days, after Crutchy had recovered, he sold papes with Blink, who didn't mind at all. Mush didn't care either, he had become friends with Crutchy pretty fast. The others, though, really hadn't. Tommy Cat didn't, so no one else did either. It wasn't until the day Tommy walked right up to Crutchy and talked to him that he acknowledged the boy as a newsie. Blink watched, wondering if Tommy Cat would do anything.

"Sos, I heah dey call youse Crutchy, eh?" asked Tommy Cat.

"Dat's right." replied Crutchy. He appeared to have forgiven Tommy Cat.

The two of them talked quietly after that, and when they were done, Crutchy hobbled back as fast as he could to Blink. He was beaming, and Blink knew then that Tommy had been nice to him, in the least.

"He say dat I'm welcome wid da oder newsies now! Dey jus' are gonna hafta get used ta me, dat's what he say." Crutchy told them.

"Dat's great." replied Blink, relieved. He saw Tommy Cat give him a nod out of the corner of his eye, and he returned it.

And so, Crutchy's adventures in the life of a newsie began to get interesting. Red and Flip were the next two newsies to acknowledge his existence, they became friends with him immediately. Blink knew the others would be harder, so he didn't bother to introduce Crutchy to them yet, he just let Crutchy be himself, a happy, optimistic, but disabled, boy. Crutchy was just too happy to not have others join in at times.

The kid always seemed to find a silver lining somewhere. One day, a few days after Tommy Cat had allowed Crutchy to become part of his life, the Delancy brothers had their first go at Crutchy. This time was not terrible because Blink and quite a few others turned up and Crutchy was saved from another horrible beating by someone. He only had a few bruises. But he still was optimistic about the whole thing and just kind of ignored it and move don. Blink was rather amazed. Crutchy had been badly hurt after that encounter, and after he recovered, he just kept at it.

Two years later…

The newsies, at this point, were quite used to Crutchy. He was now a very tall and skinny 12 year old, and he was still nice to everyone. That was the year a new boy came in.

His name was Racetrack Higgins, and he was from Brooklyn. Most everyone knew him, and he was about Kid Blink's age, and since Tommy Cat was still leader, this meant that Race was going to be competition for Blink. But mostly the main problem was that Race tended to have an interesting sense of humor, and poked fun at people, and teased them. He also was known for his love of gambling and for being at the racetracks all day long making bets and selling papes, hence the name Racetrack. Crutchy was, of course, someone who Race could make fun of, and even though the boy wouldn't let him normally have his way, there were points in time when he would get called names all day, and Race would be there at the end or the beginning of the next day.

Blink didn't really like Racetrack at the time, never had, but one day, Race stopped picking on Crutchy. It was the day Oscar and Morris had their best go at Crutchy yet.

It happened while the newsies were waiting for their afternoon editions. Blink would from then on always say that he had seen the brothers go out, but he had no idea what they were doing at the time. It wasn't until they heard screaming that Blink realized that the brothers had found a target. He ran to the alley with Mush right behind him.

And there, in the alley, was a boy being beaten by Oscar and Morris was holding a stick. Blink then realized that it was not just a tree branch, it was a crutch! He ran to the alley and started to punch Morris, but the older boy held him down and he could only watch. Mush was also being held down by Morris, and Blink started to yell.

"Tommy Cat! Tommyyy Caa-!" but as he yelled, Morris kicked him and Mush, who had yelled as well.

And then, to Blink's relief, Tommy Cat came. But the whole group was led by Racetrack, who started to punch Oscar and Morris was also attacked by newsies. Blink stood up in amazement at Race, but then regrouped himself and ran to Crutchy.

Oscar and Morris ran out, threatening the newsies as they ran. Race was yelling after them.

"Don't ya come back, ya nasty, scabbin', slugs!" Race screamed. He was a short Italian boy who was always smoking a cigar.

Kid Blink then knew that Race was going to be trustworthy and wouldn't tease Crutchy anymore. But then, there was Crutchy. He needed to get him back to the lodging house.

Author's Note: Yes, this ties in with the other story. "So's the Bronx", the section where the story was told, was what forced me to write this story. Hope you enjoyed this and please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Author's Note: Chapter Six. This story has come farther than I expected it to. Well, anyway, I guess, here it is! And by the way, I have posted a Gravity Falls story, and the next Newsies story is on its way, don't worry. And this chapter is one year after the last chapter was set in, by the way. So here we go!

It was a year later. Kid Blink was 15, Crutchy 13. Tommy Cat was 17, but still leader. It was a hot summer day, and the newsies were hanging out by the distribution center where the afternoon presses were expected to arrive. Tommy Cat was busy off somewhere, doing something or other. Noone had heard from him at all.

Then, suddenly, a whistle blew through the air. The bulls! Kid Blink grabbed Crutchy and they both pulled into an alley, as did the other newsies. Tommy Cat suddenly came racing into the square, sweating. He looked around for a brief moment. Blink watched him, then the bulls appeared. Tommy Cat stood there, staring at the Delancy brothers, who had been chasing him. They were younger than Tommy, but strong and mean. He started to fight Morris, and Oscar roamed around the area, looking at newsies.

Blink felt Crutchy tense up next to him. He knew that his friend hated the Delancy brothers, and he did too. Tommy Cat was being surrounded this time by the bulls, or the police. They started to hit him, and he fell after being hit on the head. Blink felt anger boil in him, and erupted out of the alley way. Others followed him, Crutchy stayed behind.

But Tommy Cat was already beaten, and the bulls dragged him off. The newsies shouted, but weren't permitted to follow. Only one other newsie was taken, and that was Red. He was dragged off, and the newsies struggled against the policemen holding them back. That was the last any newsie saw of Tommy Cat and Red for a long time.

Blink was terribly angry, and after the bulls left, he was still fuming. The newsies watched him, Crutchy was the only one who came up to him and put his hand on his arm. They walked back to the lodging house together, both knowing that Tommy Cat was gone, now Blink was the leader. But there was no celebration.

Blink had known this day would come, but had not expected it like this. Now Tommy was in the refuge for a long time until he was too old, and Red was as well. The newsies didn't get revenge for this. But in time, the wounds healed, and Tommy Cat and Red weren't forgotten.

It was a tough road for Kid Blink after that. He became leader and was wonderful, but always thought that Tommy Cat was better. Crutchy talked to him one night, a few weeks later, in their bedroom.

"Youse know, Tommy ain't dat bad. He'll get outta dere someday." Crutchy said.

"Maybe. I dunno, dere ain't nothin' tellin' what he did. We migh' nevah know." replied Blink.

"Dere was always da part of Tommy dat was like dat. He may not be on da outside, but dere was a cripple within 'im, still is. Dere's one in everyone of us." Crutchy said, and Blink knew that Crutchy was so right, about everything he had said in that sentence.

"Yeah, youse are right. Now go ta sleep." said Kid Blink. They both fell asleep fast after that.

But those words linger on. Crutchy was right, there was a cripple inside of Tommy Cat, and inside of Red, inside of the bulls, the Delancy brothers, and every newsie. And that it how it is because of the people they are. We are. Kid Blink knew it was right, and so should everyone. The cripple within us will remain, always.

Author's Note: That, ladies and gentlemen, is the end of this story. Please review, and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
